last goodbeys
by boredom is a crime
Summary: naruto's plane is coming down fast and he only has time to make one phone call before it hits. who does he call? sucky summary, but wat evr. inspired by like two lines from like you were dieing...or wat evr it's called. sasunaru, kibahina


Last Goodbyes

The alarms blared, the red lights flashed, and two rows to the left, a small child cried as the plane jolted again. Naruto sat on the edge of his seat, his head leaning on the unoccupied one in front of him, his emergency air hitting the back of his head. Pulling out his phone, he hit speed dial one and waited for the line to pick up. Beside him, he heard Kiba do the same.

One ring. Two. Three. _Please pick up.  
_

In an almost empty conference room in Kanoha, the phone of one Sasuke Uchiha rang, letting out a whiney, "I want ramen!" Sasuke smiled and pulled out his phone. He heard Itachi snicker next to him and turned his large and very much comfortable chair away from him.

Sasuke flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Dobe."

_"Sasuke!"_

Said man was immediately alert after hearing Naruto's tone of voice and the alarms blaring in the back ground. "Naruto, what's going on? Where are you and what's the noise?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm on a plane just outside of Kanoha, that's the alarm blaring. I-I don't know. It's just-there is something wrong. Th-the plane is-it's …"

"Naruto, what's wrong with the plane?" Sasuke's clenched fist was in the middle of a large, cracked dent in the ebony conference table. He ignored the worried and confused look being shot at him from Itachi and focused on Naruto's answer. _Please not you too.  
_

Naruto took another shaky breath that ended in a sob.

"It-it's going down."

Sasuke's teeth were clenched in a vain attempt to keep his tears from spilling over. One landed on the table.

_"Sasuke-"  
_

"Sasuke, I-I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier-it's just, th-there was so much going on-but I-I-" Naruto took a deep breath. "I love you, I really do."

A small, sad smile pulled at the corner of Sasuke's mouth as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He heard Itachi turn on the TV. and flip to the news.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes were wide with flowing tears. "Sasuke, I-"

"Naruto? Naruto!" the only answer the raven got was a nasally busy tone. "Fuck!"

He pulled the phone from his ear and quickly redialed. It rang once. Twice. Four times. Five. Seven. "The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable at this time, please try-" The woman's scratchy voice was lost as Sasuke's phone flew across the room. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice was tight and strained.

Said boy looked up slowly, but quickly got up to get closer to the screen.

"…Oh my god, you can actually see the plane now. Flight one-eighteen has just broken out of the clouds and is now heading for the ground in a downward spiral…"

Two ravens, separated by an entire city watched in tears and horror as the plane harboring their loved ones came closer to earth.

"One thousand feet…eight hundred…six…four…two…Oh my god! The plane has just come into contact with the ground." The pinkett on the screen suddenly looked distraught. "I-I had friends on the plane…Th-this is Sakura Haruno s-signing off." Tears began streaming down her face and she was silent until she disappeared from the screen.

The nose of the plane hit fist, jolting the cabin and knocking several people unconscious. It stood erect for a moment before falling on its left and settling. The fuel tank dripped freely for a few seconds before enveloping the plane in flames, burning all that was exposed.

The raven woman sobbed loudly in her hands, her mousy haired son's arm wrapped awkwardly across her back.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sasuke bowed his head, angry tears rolling off his chin. "'Tachi, turn it off."

"…fire fighters, ambulances, and police are on their way now. In other-"

The TV turned off and the two brothers sat in silence for a long while.

The fireman broke through the thick layer of metal surrounding the plane and stepped into the smoky cabin. Four others followed in and all five began searching the cabin.

"Is anyone okay in here? Is anyone conscious?"

An agonized moan was their response.

"Alright, one more time please, we're gonna get you out."

A badly burnt arm fell in to the aisle in front of seat forty-six on the far right, another moan accompanying it.

"There!" the first fire fighter shouted and ran down the aisle, the other four following.

A month and a half later, Sasuke stood with Itachi to his right, in a long line of black clad mourners. In front of them lay a lush green field with a long dirt scar in the middle. The scar was littered with erect crosses of every size and small trinkets. Three people to his left, a small boy spoke softly to his mother.

"Mommy, is daddy really gone?"

Hinata Inuzuka took a shaky breath and answered, a small tear rolling down her cheek. "Yes sweetie, he's really gone."

"Oh," the sweetie whispered and started crying.

"They're all gone," a man spoke directly to Sasuke's left.

"All but nine," Sasuke corrected.

The other man scoffed. "And how lucky the nine of us are," he said bitterly.

Sasuke turned to the blonde haired, blue eyed man next to him. "Naruto, you are lucky, and if not you, than me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed at his loving eyes. "You're right."

"Always am."

Naruto snorted. "Come on bastard, let's go pay our respects." He turned to the raven widow next to him and held out a welcoming hand. "You too Hinata."

She nodded and took the offered hand. The four of them-the survivor Naruto, the widowed Hinata, the fatherless sweetie, and the lover Sasuke-walked forward and knelt by a cross labeled Kiba Inuzuka.

authors note...or wat evr:

um, new at this so please review and stuff, that's not to say i want your pity cause i'm new, keep your pity shit to yourself, just like give me feed back and stuff. eto, please excuse all mistakes and shit, this was only read by like...3 other people before i stuck it on here...so yea. um, like, let me know if you want to know wat kiba's conversation was like and i'll write it and stuff...


End file.
